In certain instances it is desirable to splice an end of one coaxial cable to that of another, with the inner conductors electrically interconnected and the outer conductors electrically connected precisely coaxially therearound, while not requiring matable connectors to be terminated to respective ones of the cable ends. Such an in-line splice must provide a mechanical joint between the cable ends, all with minimal signal loss. One use for such a splice would be to join a coaxial cable from an antenna to a cable of the base station of a cordless telephone, for residential use where the antenna must be mounted externally to the home such as on the roof to extend the range of the cordless telephone.
It is desired to provide a kit of parts enabling the formation of such an in-line splice with minimal skill sensitive manipulation and with only standard tools.
It is also desired to provide such a kit of parts adapted for joining coaxial cables of different sizes, with as few different parts as possible.
It is further desired to provide a splice connector for use with coaxial cables to transmit signals in the frequency range of up to 2 gigahertz.